


Enough is Enough

by Kitty_Yoonmin



Series: Established OT21 [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Deepthroating, M/M, OT21 (NCT), Praise Kink, Size Kink, Slight face slapping, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Yoonmin/pseuds/Kitty_Yoonmin
Summary: Renjun has had enough. Every other night, he would hear the pleasure filled cries of one or more of the other members. He would hear creaking and banging, slapping and spitting. But whenever he was fucked, no sounds besides his own whimpers were heard. They treated him like glass.





	Enough is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> I received a prompt on Twitter for Renjun x Johnny, Jaehyun and Yukhei, involving size kink. I hope that it's okay that i ended up cutting it down to just Renjun x Jaehyun though, haha, sorry about that. I promise you other request will stay a foursome <3   
I definitely hope you like it, even though it might come across a bit rushed
> 
> As always, i don't proof read, sorry haha, but i really can't be bothered, hope it doesn't bother anyone too much.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! <3

It had got to end, and preferably sooner rather than later. To tell you the truth, Renjun had always had a bit of a size kink. The idea of a bigger man fucking him into the mattress had him weak in the knees. He had always been on the smaller and skinnier side, so it wasn’t like it would be hard to find someone bigger. In fact, they had several in the group. Yet none of them showed him much interest. It wasn’t like he hadn’t tried. Boy had he tried. He had tried so hard to seduce Johnny, knowing that the older had a major soft spot for his younger boyfriend. Yet it hadn’t worked. Much to Renjun’s annoyance, Johnny had claimed he was afraid of hurting Renjun. He had felt so discouraged for weeks. Was he not good enough? Did he not love him enough? Was he not as attractive as the others? Whilst Sicheng had been the amazing hyung that he is and tried to convince Renjun that Johnny did love him, and just as much as the others, he was just afraid that he would end up hurting Renjun because of his smaller stature – Renjun doubted it strongly. He had both heard and seen the way Johnny would fuck both Taeyong and Ten. Granted, both were older than him, and probably more experienced – however, when he walked in on Johnny fucking Jaemin, he knew neither age nor stature was the problem. It had hurt. And for a while. But it got better. He had to remind himself, that he was being ridiculous. It wasn’t like Johnny didn’t touch him. He had prepped him often for the others, let him suck him off whenever he wanted, and kissed him oh so passionately. Maybe Sicheng was right all along. It was time to find another target. And he knew exactly who.

Walking into the living room, Renjun plopped himself down on the couch, right beside his new target, letting his head rest on the elder’s shoulder, as he snuggled into the others warm body.

“Jaehyun-hyung,” he whined, looking up at the elder with big puppy-like eyes, “Don’t you want to fuck me?”

To say Jaehyun was shocked would be a gross understatement. It was like their younger Chinese boyfriend to ask something so crude, nor so suddenly.   
“Well,” he hesitated, looking at Renjun’s wide and expecting eyes, “I mean… Of course, I do, Injunnie, I love you. But why the sudden question? You almost gave hyung a heart attack.”

“Sorry hyung,” Renjun whined through his pout, blinking his eyes for added effect, “it’s just that… The others don’t treat me fairly. You would treat me fairly, right hyung?”

“Of course, Baby. What do you need? Hyung will make you feel so good.”  
“I want you to fuck me hard. Right here, right now. I want it hard, fast and rough. I want you to pound me into the couch, to make me scream and beg. Fuck me until I forget my own name, and until I can’t walk properly. Can you do that for me hyung? I need it so bad.”  
“Fuck baby,” Jaehyun breathed, instantly feeling his pants grow substantially tighter around his crotch area, “You usually like it slow and sweet. What’s brought this on?”  
“I’ve always wanted to try it out. Every day, I can hear someone getting fucked. The beds shaking, the floors creaking. There’s banging sounds, and slapping sounds, and I want that so bad. But everyone treats me like glass, and it’s so frustrating.”

He hadn’t realized tears had started falling from his eyes, leaving wet tracks on his slightly blushed cheeks, before he felt Jaehyun’s soft lips kiss his cheeks, and his hot and wet tongue trailing up his cheeks, effectively licking away the salty tears.   
“Don’t cry baby,” he said, pulling Renjun into his lap, and sliding his arms around the younger’s waist; letting his hands rest on the others round and perky ass, “hyung will give you exactly what you need. You’ve been such a good boy, Injunnie, you deserve the best. However, are you sure you want hyung to be rough with you baby? I don’t want to accidentally hurt our precious Injunnie?”

“I’m sure, hyung,” he whined, loving the feeling of the elder’s large hands on his ass, “want you to fuck me so hard. Make me cry and scream, please hyung.”  
“Remember your safeword, baby”? Jaehyun asked, as he pulled Renjun shirt off of him, throwing it on the floor. Taeyong would probably nag him for it later, but right now he didn’t care. He had a precious baby to take care of.

“Red is stop,” Renjun breathed, as he felt the elder’s lips connect with his neck, licking and biting just below his ear, “yellow is slow down, and green is go ahead.”

“And what is your current color baby?”

“Green,” he whined, buckling into the skillful hand that was currently pulling down his sweats and underwear, leaving him naked on top of Jaehyun. As he maneuvered his sweats all the way off of his legs, Jaehyun made quick work of throwing off his own shirt and pants, leaving an even bigger mess on the floor. As they settled back into the couch, Renjun grinded his now naked member into Jaehyun’s larger member, eliciting a low groan from the elder, whilst he himself let out a slightly louder whimper. The friction between their two members meeting already driving him insane.

“Such a bad little baby,” Jaehyun whispered into his ear, before throwing him down onto the large couch, chuckling at the pathetic sound Renjun let out, as his body connected with the couch, “good little babies don’t pleasure themselves before they’ve been told as such. You’ve been bad, Injunnie. Such a bad little slut. I thought you said you wanted hyung to fuck you, and make you scream?”   
“I do,” Renjun whined, buckling his hips up into the air, trying desperately to great some more friction again. All he got was his hardening member thrusting into the cool air, making him pout even harder.

“Then you better behave, and let hyung decide how this is going to go down. Got that?”  


Renjun hesitated to answer, wanting to test the waters. It didn’t take more than a couple of seconds before his head turned to the side; his world spinning and cheek stinging. He had slapped him. He felt his cock twitch at the realization.

“I asked you a question, Injunnie?”

“I’ll behave, hyung, I promise, just please fuck me. I need your big cock to fill me up so bad. Want your big fat cock in my little hole, I need it so bad. Please fuck me hard, hyung!”

Instead of answering his whimpering boyfriend, Jaehyun pulled a small bottle of lube out from in between the pillows of the couch. Sometimes it really did have its perks to be living with his 20 other horny boyfriends. Jaehyun turned Renjun around, bending him over the armrest of the couch, and delivered two harsh slaps to his ass, before pouring lubricant all over his fingers. He gave no further warning to the younger, before he plunged his first finger inside of him, letting it glide all the way down to the knuckle immediately. The sounds coming from Renjun’s mouth was absolutely sinful. And oh, how he loved it. He didn’t give his younger lover much time to adjust, before he pushed a second finger inside of his tight heat. The younger had specifically said he wanted to be treated roughly; and unless he heard otherwise from him, he would treat him as such. He began scissoring his fingers, opening them wide every other time, pushing Renjun to his limits. It felt amazing. He cock was already drooling, much like his mouth. Taeyong was going to kill them if they stained the couch – and they most certainly would. The number of couches they had gone through was almost stupid.

“That feels so good, hyung! Please, I can take another!”  
“You sure, baby?” He didn’t let Renjun answer his question before he pushed the third one inside. Pressing around inside of Renjun, dragging his blunt nails all over the younger’s smooth and velvety insides. The feeling was driving him mad. Of course, the elder would know exactly where his prostate was, and of course, of course, he would abuse that knowledge. The amount of pressure he put on the gland was astounding, and it felt like heaven. The warm shock-like waves that crashed through his body was almost too much.

“Please hyung! No more, I’m about to come. Want to come with you inside me, not just your fingers, but you cock! Please hyung!”

Jaehyun pulled out immediately, and grabbed Renjun’s hair; forcing the younger up, and turned him around.   
“If you want me to fuck you, you better make me hard.”  


Nothing further needed to be said before Renjun went to work. As Jaehyun sat down in the couch, legs spread, Renjun was fast to get on his knees on the floor and in between the elder’s legs. He loved sucking his hyung’s off. The weight of their cocks in his mouth. The sensation of their members growing hard inside his mouth, leaking salty liquids inside of his mouth drove him absolutely wild.

He brought the head of Jaehyun’s cock past his lips. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking on the head like a lollipop, whilst letting his tongue swirl around the head, making sure to pass the slit every once in a while. He enjoyed the taste of cum – he knew it was weird, and most people disliked it. But the salty and slightly thick liquid was like an aphrodisiac to him. He moaned around Jaehyun’s cock as he took him further into his mouth, slurping as his lips made their way down his shaft. He knew Jaehyun loved the obscene sounds a blowjob could emit. Swirling his tongue around the shaft of his cock, he pulled back up to the head, after having felt the head press against the back of his throat. With his lips wrapped around the head of his cock, cheeks hollowed, and a mixture of precum and saliva dripping down his chin as well as Jaehyun’s cock, he looked up at the older, silently begging for him to fuck his throat. And so, he did.

Jaehyun grabbed Renjun’s hair and thrusted into the warm and wet heat that was his mouth. He loved the feeling of a tight throat working hard on getting accustomed to the size of his cock, as he rammed it inside. For every thrust he delivered, he felt Renjun swirling his tongue and slurping away; trying his utmost best to make the older hard; and fast. And it worked. Thrusting all the way down one more time, holding Renjun’s head against his pelvis, groaning at the sounds the younger made as his entire member was forced all the way down his throat, constricting his airflow. He pulled back out after that, and grabbed onto Renjun’s arms, pulling the younger up and back onto the couch. Renjun got on all fours, his limps slightly shaky.

“You ready for my cock, baby?” he asked, before spitting on the younger’s hole. The moan that left Renjun’s lips was absolutely sinful, and he knew that the younger was definitely ready. Without any more delay, Jaehyun thrusted his hard member all the way inside of the younger, letting out a low growl at the way Renjun’s walls instantly tightened up at the sudden intrusion.

“Such a good boy,” he praised, using one hand to caress his boyfriends lower back, “taking my cock so well.”  
“Please fuck my hyung. F-fuck, make me scream! I want you so bad, please h-hyung!”

Nothing more needed to be said, before Jaehyun gripped onto Renjun’s hips tightly and started fucking into him with vigor. He kept his thrusts tight; never pulling too far out of Renjun. He concentrated on drilling his hips into the younger; his cock hitting his prostate almost at every thrust this way. It didn’t take long for Renjun to start screaming, the pleasure inside his body building up almost too fast for his liking. His thighs were shaking, his cock twitching and drooling and his sight becoming unfocused. It felt better than he had dared to dream of. He couldn’t form any coherent sentences at this point; everything that left his mouth were pathetic whines and screams. There was no way the other members couldn’t hear how well Jaehyun was fucking him.

Jaehyun let one of his hands wander down to Renjun’s leaking member, jerking the poor thing off with almost the same vigor as his thrusts.

“Come whenever you feel like it, baby,” he said, bending down and effectively folding himself over the younger; letting his bigger body cover his smaller one completely. Using this opportunity, he began to suck bruises on the side of Renjun’s neck; marking his territory. He wanted everyone to see how beautiful the younger’s unblemished skin would look with love bites. Their makeup artists were going to hate him, but it was absolutely worth it.

“Please! I’m- I! Fuck!” Tears were streaming down his face; a mixture of the intense pleasure he felt, as well as the frustration of not being able to tell Jaehyun exactly what he needed. Now he understood why he so often would here the others scream and cry. It was maddening, the amount of pleasure coursing through his body. He loved it.

He knew what he was trying to say. He was getting close. Real close. Applying a bit of force; Jaehyun got Renjun down on his stomach, laying completely flat on the couch as he continued to fuck him hard. His entire body was covering Renjun, his weight smothering him a bit. Renjun let out a particularly high-pitched scream before he came into Jaehyun’s hand that was stuck between his body and the couch. Black spots were dancing in front of his eyes as Jaehyun continued to fuck him; the feeling of the elder’s cock fucking his now-loose hole was amazing.

With one final hard thrust, Jaehyun came inside of Renjun; spilling his seed inside of the younger. Renjun couldn’t help but love the feeling of Jaehyun’s large member twitching inside of him, as liquid was spurting out, and covering his walls completely.

“Thank you,” he whimpered, as he felt the older pull out.

“You did so well, Beautiful,” Jaehyun said, as he sat down on the couch, and carefully lifted Renjun up into his lap, careful not to touch his most sensitive parts, “was it everything you dreamed of?”  
“Mmm,” Renjun mumbled, as he began to nod off. He was comfortable on Jaehyun’s lap. Pressed against his chest, he felt warm and safe.   
“Thank you hyung,” he mumbled, “I love you.”  
“I love you too, baby,” Jaehyun said, as he planted a kiss on the younger’s soft lips.

The other members didn’t know what they were missing out on, Jaehyun thought, as he looked down at the precious boy in his arms. However, he had a growing feeling that it wouldn’t be too long before one or more of them would experience Renjun this way.Renjun has had enough. Every other night, he would hear the pleasure filled cries of one or more of the other members. He would hear creaking and banging, slapping and spitting. But whenever he was fucked, no sounds besides his own whimpers were heard. They treated him like glass. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed it! As always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated, just like prompts and requests! <3 
> 
> Twitter @ petitediminie


End file.
